Visitation
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: The week before Duelist Kingdom begins, Pegasus is visited not by a ghost of his past... But by a spector of his future.


"We are more alike then you think." 

Pegasus's head snapped up at the quiet, almost gentle voice. "Who's there?" he demanded. "What do you want with me?" His hand automaticlly reached up to cover the cold metal of the Sennen Eye, even though it was already covered by his hair. 

Croquet opened the dining room door and stuck his head in. "Are you alright Master Pegasus?" 

Pegasus took a deep breath, trying to ignore the fact that it trembled at he released it. "Of course," he said, attempting, with only a little success, to keep his voice from shaking. "Leave me, and do not bother me again." 

Croquet frowned, but had been in Pegasus's service long enough to know not to question. "Very well sir." With that he closed the door and left. 

Pegasus waited, but the voice did not come again. He stood, nervous, and walked to the window, his wine glass cradled in both hands. He stared out at the rain, trying to forget. So he turned his mind to future things, instead of things of the past. 

It was a week until his big Duelist Kingdom Tournement. All the finest would be there. But more important, Yuugi Moto and his Sennen Puzzle would be there. 

He allowed himself the luxery of a smirk and went to take a drink from his glass, only to find that it was gone. His eye widened and he spun, only to find his glass in the hand of a young man, about fifteen, who leaned against the long oak table. 

"Who-who are you?" Pegasus asked. 

The young man smiled. "I am the past, I am your past. I am my past. I am the future too. I am what will become of you." 

Pegasus growled, his fists clenched. "You rhyme at me instead of giving me a strait answer?! How dare you! How did you get in? Guards!" 

"Call for them all you like," the boy said, taking a drink from Pegasus's wine. "They will not come. Asleep on the job, every one of them." he smirked at Pegasus over the rim of the glass. 

"Why are you here?" Pegasus asked. Every fiber of his being was telling him that this boy was dangerous, and yet he was unexplainably drawn to him. "Who are you?" 

"I told you who I am," he said, his eyes suddenly sadder, fainter, and he was looking over Pegasus's shoulder. The millionaire turned, and saw that the young man was looking at his portrait of Cecelia. For a moment he stiffened. How dare another man look at her- 

But he wasn't looking at her greedily, hungrily. He was looking at her whistfully. "You loved her. Very much. And she died." All these were statements, not questions. 

"Yes," Pegasus said, pouring himself more wine in another glass and downing it in one gulp. "She was my life." 

"I too loved someone I lost," the boy said, still looking at Cecelia. "All my fault..." 

"All _my_ fault," Pegasus said bitterly, turning to stare out the window again. "I couldn't save her..." He felt a tear slide down his cheek. Now the boy was beside him, also looking out the window. 

"And you think I could?" 

Somehow, Pegasus knew they were not both talking about Cecelia. He was suddenly curious. "Who was she to you?" he asked his visitor. "You are too young to have loved." 

"My sister," he said, almost a whisper. "My imouto-chan..." He turned to Pegasus suddenly. "You're crying." 

Indeed, he was. He brushed his hair away from his face, and in the shadowy reflection of the window the Sennen Eye was crying tears of blood. 

Now the boy was gone from his side, standing next to the table. He had pulled a deck from his pocket, and had laid three cards on the table. For reasons unknown to even himself, Pegasus went to stand next to him. "What are you doing?" 

The boy said nothing, he just pointed to the first card. "The Petite Angel card, laid upside down. A loved one died." His hand moved to the middle card. "The Sennen Sheild." A smile almost tugged at the corner of his mouth, but didn't reach his eyes. "That card need not be explained. And the last..." 

"Doma," Pegasus whispered. "The Angel of Silence..." 

"The Death Card." the boy agreed. He picked up the three cards and put them back into his deck, which in turn was slid back into his pocket. "Remember Pegasus, we are both the same. Both of us would do anything to get our loved ones back." His brown eyes flashed dangerously. "_Will_ do anything. The power of all seven Sennen Items is power enough to raise the dead. I will be back for you. And you will fall." 

Pegasus rose to the challenge, his own mouth firming into a hard line. "I fear you are mistaken. It is I who shall triumph. For Cecelia." 

The boy's mouth quirked upward for a moment. "We shall see." Then he turned, his white hair flying behind him like a cape, and he melted back into the shadows. As Pegasus stood staring after him, there was the distinctive clinking sound that belonged only to the Sennen Ring, and a voice whispering 

"Anything. For Amane..." 

()()()()() 

WSJ: Inspired by LFangor's fic _Hello_. I do not own YGO in any way, shape, or form. 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
